


Unreachable

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Angsty AU set sometime during Season 2.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unreachable

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty AU set sometime during Season 2.

The Doctor has the power to go anywhere in all of time and space, but right now that means nothing. He knows his desired destination, but he has no specific co-ordinates or even a general direction to aim for. The odds that he could throw the TARDIS into motion and stumble across the right spot are so astronomical that even his brain can’t calculate them. His ship, beautiful though she may be, can’t work miracles. 

The only place he wants to be is wherever Rose Tyler is. He just has no idea how to actually get there.

He’s lost her.


End file.
